


Awkward

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [12]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkwardness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: One day Roman finds out that he has a son. One day Leo finally meets his father.  One day Roman introduces his son to his best friend. Unfortunately, said son and best friend already know each other.





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapters

_One more kiss._

_Leo had his left arm hooked around Brian’s neck and Brain had one hand out to keep the door shut while the other wrapped around Leo’s waist as he pulled the teen closer. It was messy and rushed, from the moment they went stumbling into the bathroom and into the nearest empty stall. Messy and rushed because they really shouldn’t be having sex or even attempting to have sex in public, let alone trying to do it in the FBI headquarters of all places. But Leo hadn’t seen Brian in weeks and Brian couldn’t say no to Leo no matter how hard he tried. So when Leo kissed him, Brian just tried to get them steered towards the one room in the building that was the least likely to have video surveillance before things could really get out of hand._

_“You’re insane.” Brian breathed once they broke the kiss and he let his head rest on the teen’s shoulder to catch his breath, Leo let out a snort. “I just wanted to say hello, you’re the one that dragged me in here.”_

_Brian pressed a kiss against Leo’s neck and the teen let out a soft sigh, “I can never tell which is which with you.”_

_“Well you know me, never a dull moment.” Brian chuckled as he pulled back a bit to look at the teen lifting a hand to cup the side of the boy’s face as he spoke, “What’re you doing here anyway?”_

_“Missions report.” Leo explained as he leaned his head back against the bathroom door, tilting his head into the older man’s touch, “I may or may not have accidentally infiltrated a Russian terrorist group so now they want me to report back the next time I hear from them.”_

_“How do you accidentally infiltrate a terrorist group?” Brian asked with an arched brow and Leo shrugged, “Horror movie Fridays, apparently the movies I ship in from Finland go through Russia first. It all gets a little fuzzy from there.”_

_Brian gave snort, “Figures.”_

_“What about you, you haven’t been to the island in a while.”_

_“Work… I’ve been working on this case and…”_

_“And what?”_

_“I’ve been working on a case about a drug cartel, investigating missing drivers...” Brain paused as he let his thumb brush over Leo’s cheek, “A friend got hurt and she didn’t make it.”_

_Leo’s face fell, “I’m sorry.”_

_“I just, don’t know what to do.” Brian sighed, “She wouldn’t have gotten involved if I hadn’t contacted her.”_

_“Why did you get her involved?” Leo asked and the blonde looked away to take Leo’s right hand and intertwine their fingers together and stared at the teen’s gloved hand in his own. “She wanted help, she wanted to clear her husband’s name, so he could come home so she came to me. I talked to Penning about getting her in on the drug deal, in exchange for her help they would’ve wiped his record clean.”_

_“But things went bad?” Leo asked and Brian nodded, “I don’t even know what I’m going to tell…”_

_“It wasn’t your fault. Things just didn’t go as planned and I’m sure she wouldn’t blame you for it either.”_

_“I still should have done it myself.”_

_“Do you think you could’ve done it better?”_

_Brian paused, “I know she wouldn’t be dead right now if I had.”_

_“And you might’ve taken her place.” Leo said softly as he looked down at their joined hands._

_Brian shook his head, “I can’t worry about that right now. If she’s gone then I need to figure out a way to bring Dom home.”_

_“Dom,” Leo started and Brian let out a soft hiss as the teen continued, “So this friend that died was Letty, right?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“It’ll be O.K, you’ll work it out.” The teen said with a soft smile and Brian just looked up at the teen as he finished, “You always figure it out.”_

_“It’s not that simple.”_

_“Of course it is, nothing’s too hard for the Bullitt.” Brian couldn’t help but laugh and the teen leaned up to give the older man a kiss and Brian returned it, moving forward to press into the other and for a moment Leo was caught off guard for a brief moment at the intensity of the kiss, the desperation and need but he didn’t break it. It scared him sometimes, just how much Leo trusted him, how he could almost never do any wrong in the teen’s eyes. Other times he reveled in it. It was hard working for the FBI. With his record he knew that they didn’t fully trust him but that was fine since the feeling was mutual but he hated having to explain himself and answering to some bureaucratic moron who just didn’t get it and only looked out for the bottom line. Sometimes it got to the point where Brian felt like his soul was being sucked right out of his body and he was powerless to do anything about it. Which is why it was so easy to get caught up with Leo; because Leo trusted him above all else and needed him and made Brian feel like the way he did when he was racing. Dangerously close to going over the edge, yet far enough that he could make that feeling go on forever. Brian lifted their joined hands and put both up against the door with Brian’s right hand going from his cheek to the back of his neck and going tight, causing the blonde to pull back when Leo suddenly gave a sharp gasp._

_“Sorry.”_

_“It’s O.K.” Leo said as he huffed out a sigh, “You just surprised me… You wanna hang out? Adam’s got a mission so I have the day off tomorrow, wanna go for a drive?”_

_Brain gave a soft smile, “Nah I, I have to go to a funeral.”_

_Leo nodded as his eyes filled with realization and Brian leaned forward to press a kiss on the teen’s temple, “I’ll take a rain check.”_

_“Sure. Rain check.”_

That was the first memory that Brian’s traitorous mind decided to throw at him the minute that Roman walked back into the living room where the blonde was waiting with a woman and a younger man in tow.

Brian didn’t know the woman personally, Roman just vaguely mentioned her a couple of times.

Her name was Tasha, apparently she and Roman happened sometime after he and Brian fell out and they stopped talking. Roman said that it was more of a fling and it didn’t last long before he got busted and ended up being sent back to jail. She was a journalist, fresh meat working a story about stolen cars and parts in Miami when she met Roman and things got complicated for the both of them until he went to jail and she just never spoke to him again. It wasn’t till just a few months ago that he found out he had a son. That happened completely by accident.

Apparently Roman saw Tasha Dooley on the news with her new family, of course she went by Tasha Davenport these days. When he saw her, when he saw her son… Roman didn’t really think much of it at first, she was just a blast from the past that he’d long since forgotten but then the news broadcast started profiling the family. Stating their facts on who they were that’s when he found out that Tasha’s kid was eighteen, born on July 24th. Roman might not be a genius but he could count just fine. Counting back to the last time he remembered being with Tasha he realized that there might have been a reason for Tasha disappearing on him, you know beside the whole jail time thing.

He managed to get a hold of her and meet up and from what Brian understands that reunion was not pretty, but they still managed to come to an agreement of sorts. One where Tasha’s son could meet his father and the boy could decide on whether or not he wanted a relationship with the man or not.

Which brings Brian to Roman’s other guest.

“Brian, this is Tasha Davenport and my son Leo Dooley.” Roman said as they came to a stop in the living room in front of the coffee table in front of the flat screen, sounding and looking nervous and excited all at once as he briefly put a hand on Leo’s arm as he gestured towards the blonde. “Leo this is my best friend and business partner Brian O’Conner.”

Leo was staring at him with wide eyes and Brian had to fight back hard at the urge to do the same when Tasha suddenly spoke causing both of them to freeze.

“We already know who he is.” Leo’s head snapped back to stare at his mother and Brian did the same while Roman frowned as he looked between the two.

“You do?”

Tasha rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest, “Mr. O’Conner used to be a federal agent, they work with the kids at the academy sometimes.”

Roman looked back at Brian and the blonde swallowed before he spoke, “Uh, yeah… we’ve met. But I-I didn’t know he was…”

He had no clue.

When Roman told him that he found out that he had a son Brian had offered to help his best friend contact them but Roman insisted that he’d rather do it himself so Brian agreed not to interfere. He stayed out of it and only agreed to come over when Roman asked him to, because he wanted Brian to meet his son.

God, he should’ve said no.

“Uh, yeah we’ve worked together a couple of times.” Leo said trying to put on a bright smile that only seemed a little awkward since he couldn’t look at Brian or anyone else in that room for that matter.

“Oh, that’s great.” Roman said as he walked up to Brian and gave the other man a hearty slap on the back, “Good to know you were looking out for him man.”

Brian just nodded, raking a hand through his hair when Tasha spoke again.

“I was under the impression that you were a wanted man.” The woman said accusingly and Roman looked away Leo hissed in annoyance before Brian stepped forward and offered a smile, “I was cleared a while ago, both of us were actually.”

He’s lying of course, Roman’s name has been cleared but not his or Dom’s yet and they are still very much wanted men. It’s only through the magic of false names that he’s even in the country right at that moment. But Tasha doesn’t need to know that.

Tasha just nodded but still didn’t look very impressed as she glanced down at the watch on her wrist and stepped forward to place a hand on Leo’s shoulder to turn him back, “Honey, I have to go I have a meeting, but I’ll be back to pick you up later O.K.”

Leo rolled his eyes, “Mom, I’m eighteen now, you don’t have to drive me everywhere. I got my license years ago remember?”

“Yes well, you didn’t drive yourself here remember?”

“I can take him back to the hotel; it’ll give us more time together.” Roman supplied and Tasha just gave him one long dirty look and the man let out a sigh of frustration before Leo quickly intervened.

“Its fine, I don’t mind Roman taking me back.”

Tasha looked down at her son with a frown, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, mom I’m sure. I’m the one that said that I wanted to spend time with him remember?”

Tasha paused, “Yes, yes I remember. Alright, I’ll see you later then.”

“Sure.” Tasha gave him a brief smile as she pressed a kiss on his cheek and pulled back and turned to leave when Roman spoke, “I’ll walk you out.”

The both left the room back the way they came, with Tasha glaring and Roman already looking exhausted beyond all belief when Brian let out a sigh.

“This is awkward.”

“Yah think?” Leo said sarcastically as he glanced back the way where his mother and Roman disappeared, just knowing that they were probably arguing outside the way they have been since Roman first contacted Tasha so he didn’t have to worry about them for the moment. “You know, a little heads up would have been nice Bri.”

“I didn’t know you were his son.”

“You were in the FBI.”

“When Roman figured out that he had a son he told me to stay out of it, said he’d figure it out himself.” Brian said raking a hand through his hair, “If I knew he was your father I never would’ve touched you.”

Leo looked back at him just then and suddenly Brian felt like he said something he shouldn’t have, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what so he couldn’t even find enough coherence to apologize for it.

The teen just shook his head, “So he’s the best friend that you were with after you left the first time. The one you thought you betrayed.”

“Yeah.” Brian answered and Leo just nodded as he stepped a little to the side to look at the pictures on the mantle a couple of feet away only to suddenly pause as he looked the older man straight in the eye, “You never told him about me did you, cause all of this is already weird enough.”

“He knows about a friend that let me hide out after the thing with Dom, but I never gave him any specifics.”

“Good, at least that way-“Leo let out a sigh of relief only to suddenly freeze when his eyes went wide, “Wait he knows about Dom?”

“Yeah.”

“Like he knows _about_ him or he’s actually met him?”

Brian started to frown, “We all worked together a bunch of times, Dom says Roman’s like family-“

“Shitshitshit! Damn it all to hell!” Leo said he started pacing in the room cursing loudly before letting out a groan, “Why does my life have to suck so bad?!”

“What’s wrong-“ Brian started as he stepped closer only to stop when it suddenly clicked and something hard and cold and heavy fell right to the bottom of his stomach. “You’re still seeing him?”

Leo shrugged lifting his hands up in the air for a brief moment but didn’t stop pacing, “I don’t know… he drops by the house sometimes, last time was a couple of weeks ago I think-are you sure Dom used the word family specifically?”

“You’re still seeing him?” Brian repeated and Leo stopped pacing, “It’s not like that.”

“Not like what, like us?”

“We both know that Dom isn’t over Letty. We happened once before he left and that was it, I just hang out with him sometimes.”

“Then why hasn’t he told anyone about you and why am I only finding out about this now.”

“Because I told Dom not to say anything, I knew if he did you’d freak out just like this.”

“I’m just looking out for you.”

“No you’re not. We agreed that this was over remember?” The teen said gesturing between them and Brian looked away, “Yeah, we did. I just didn’t know that meant that we couldn’t be friends.”

“We can’t be friends because it’s never really just friends with us.” Leo took a deep breath, “You’re going to marry Mia, she’s pregnant with your child and I don’t want to get in the middle of that… Dom’s helping me figure things out you know, he’s been really cool and… I can’t be friends with you when I know that I can’t control myself around you, we’re not good for each other.”

Brian paused, “Why don’t you want Roman finding out about Dom?”

“What you mean besides not wanting my biological father to find out about the guys that I’ve slept with?” Leo asked incredulously, “He doesn’t even know that I’m gay yet Brian.”

“Roman wouldn’t care about that.”

“I just-…” Leo trailed off folding his arms over his chest, “I don’t actually know anything about him. I don’t know what he’s like. I’m not mad at him, my mom told me that she kept me a secret from him so I’m not angry but I thought I’d feel something by now. I thought that I’d meet him and then something would just suddenly click inside of me, but I didn’t feel anything when we first met. When he invited me here and said that he wanted me to meet his best friend, I thought it would help so I agreed. Obviously fate has it in for me.”

Brian gave a snort at that last part as he stepped forward, “Then you haven’t changed much since-“

“Don’t.” Leo said immediately stepping back and Brian started to frown, “Don’t what?”

“Don’t get too close.”

“Why not?”

“You know why.”

Before Brian could respond they both heard the door close just before Roman suddenly reappeared in the doorway looking like he was just seconds away from screaming in rage.

“You O.K, Rome?” Brian asked and Roman took in a couple of deep breaths as he looked up at Leo and gave slight smile, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Roman repeated as he walked over to his son to put his hand on the teen’s shoulder with a smile, “How about I show you around before lunch, there’s lots of space so you can pick out a room… if you want, I mean if you ever want to stay over for whatever reason or just hang out and the door’s always open-“

“I get it.” Leo interrupted before the older man could really start rumbling and make things even more awkward than they already were, before he smiled back. “Just, lead the way. It’d be cool to have my own room here.”

Roman beamed, “Right. This way.”

It was a long day before Roman drove Leo back to the hotel later that evening.

The day started off with some painfully awkward pauses with Roman trying to get to know Leo better while Leo tried to oblige him while both weren’t really sure how to behave around one another. Brian’s presence didn’t really help as much as Roman had hoped it would since the blond decided to keep his mouth shut lest he accidentally slip and give Roman a clue about his and Leo’s relationship.

Thankfully things got better, they got lunch, Roman showed Leo around town, took him to the shop and showed him the cars. Then they went over to Tej’s garage and Leo got to meet Suki and the others, watching Roman try and fail to get his son’s attention after that had Brian fighting off the chuckles and trying to ignore the glares that his best friend kept giving him. Later on they got some pizza, Brian excused himself so he could give them some time alone, up until that point the blonde wasn’t even sure why he was still hanging around. The only reason he could come up with was the fact that Roman wanted him around to break the awkward tension but he already sort of failed in that respect. So he made up some story about checking in with the shop and left. But not before looking back towards the window of the pizza shop where Roman and Leo were sitting fighting off a smile when Leo suddenly lifted up his hand to cover a laugh at something Roman said when the older man frowned and caught his wrist to pull his right arm closer. Brian knew what Roman was staring at.

There was a long thin scar running down the center of Leo’s forearm from the time that Leo’s arm was implanted with bionics, you could only see it if you were close enough and knew to look for it. Brian was actually a little surprised that Roman noticed it so quickly.

Then again it didn’t take Brian all that long to notice it either.

Leo just sat still as Roman leaned forward before he spoke and Brian forced himself to turn away.

He’s stayed too long as it is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A knock on the door.

Brian glanced up from the paper work that partner was supposed to do and he was failing to focus on to find Roman walking in the door of his office with a beer in each hand. It was late but he hadn’t gone home yet.

Home was Spain with Mia, but Brian wasn’t ready to go back yet.

Civilian life had been wearing on him for a long time; he was getting antsy and restless. So antsy and restless that Mia started to notice which is why she encouraged him to go back state side when Roman called to tell him about his son. She figured a little time around an old friend might do him some good but Brian wasn’t so sure about how right she was.

He loves Mia, loves the quiet nights he spends with her without worrying about the police hunting them down or working on a case that could quite possibly get them all killed. It’s just that he misses how things used to be too, the chaos and the excitement, the thrill of pushing yourself beyond your limits facing the threat of death almost every time he did. He missed racing, he missed living his life one quarter mile at a time. He missed having L-… things that he can’t have anymore.

Racing would attract too much attention to himself, inevitably attracting attention to Mia and Brian couldn’t bear to even think of her in trouble, he’s already pushing his luck by coming back state side. He was still a wanted man so that was an obvious no to working with the FBI again.

But he couldn’t have it both ways, because life doesn’t work that way. You can’t have your cake and eat it too.

“Hey, you take Leo home?” Brian asked as he looked back down at the paper work while Roman shrugged as he stepped into the room and held out one of the bottles to Brian who took it with a quick thanks while Roman slid into one of the seats in front of the desk.

“Yeah, he said he’d come over tomorrow.” Roman said as he twisted the top off of the bottle and took a gulp while Brian did the same, “That’s if Tasha even lets him out tomorrow.”

“You two are still fighting?”

“Never stopped.” Roman said with a soft snort as he leaned back in his seat and stared at the wall on the opposite side, “How come I didn’t realize what a pain in the ass she was when I met her?”

Brian smirked, “You broke up while you were still in the honeymoon phase.”

“And somehow I still couldn’t dodge that bullet.” Roman sighed, “Crazy ass-It’s not even like I’m asking for custody, not like I could get custody over him since he’s already eighteen. I just want to know him, you know. Have some kind of relationship but she’s still nagging me about the girls I used to be with back in the day, nagging me about the time I spent in jail, nagging me about you cause she thinks you’re still a fugitive.”

“Technically I am.”

“That’s not the point.” Roman said with a glare directed at the wall, “It’s like she thinks the only reason I want to see him is cause I’m trying to hurt him or I want something. She’s probably bitching to him about me too; I’ll be surprised if he even wants to see me tomorrow.”

Brian looked down at the bottle in his hands just as Roman took a swig from his own, “I thought he came cause he wanted to see you, that’s what he said wasn’t it?”

Roman paused with a thoughtful look on his face before giving a small smile as he spoke, “Yeah, he did… Do you think he had fun today?”

“Sure, I mean, he looked like he was having fun at Trej’s.” Brian said as he took a swig from his own bottle and Roman just rolled his eyes, “Don’t remind me, I can’t even pretend like the only reason he liked it there was cause of Suki.”

“Why not?”

“Leo’s gay.”

“Oh.” Brian started in surprise before he finished, “And how do you feel about that?”

“It’s weird. I keep picturing him in my head with a girl on his arm, going to prom, moving into a house, having kids. I was all set to give him this long speech about not hopping from one girl to the next and turning out like me, but now… I’m still a little surprised, but I don’t want to lose him when I just found him. He’s a good kid, I think I’ll get used to it. Right now I just want him happy.”

“That’s good to h-“

“Besides, I’m more interested in how you feel about that.”

“What?” Brian asked in confusion as he looked up only to find himself trapped in Roman’s gaze, “Did something happen between you two?”

“Why would you ask that?” the blonde replied while he just kept absolutely still and Roman’s head gave a tilt before he spoke, “You kept staring at him with that look in your eyes. The same one you give Mia and he kept avoiding your gaze.”

“I-“

“Don’t lie to me Brian.” A tinge of anger reached into his voice and Brian swallowed hard before he spoke, “Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“You remember that friend I told you about? The one that let me hide out at his place after the thing with Tran.” One deep breath, “The one I worked with in the FBI, that was Leo.”

Roman didn’t move, “That’s it. You just worked with him a couple of times?”

Brian had two choices.

One: Lie and hope Roman never ever finds out.

Two: tell the truth and watch helplessly as all hell broke loose.

“Brian.”

“…”

“It didn’t just stop with work did it?” Roman asked and Brian cringed hard when the other man spoke, “O.K, now’s the part where you tell me that you didn’t sleep with him cause if this started while you were in the FBI then that means it had to have started at least two years ago and Leo would have been sixteen back then.”

Because you see, it’s one thing to find out that you’re best friend slept with some kid in his suit wearing days in the FBI. It’s something totally different when you find out that that kid is your kid even if you only met a few weeks before.

Brian couldn’t answer, Roman’s reaction was immediate.

“Mother-… God damn it Brian!” Roman said as he shot up from his seat and Brian immediately stood as well, almost spilling his beer in his hurry to set it down and lifted his hands in a placating manner, “It’s over I swear.”

“It’s _over_?!” Roman said incredulously as he slammed his bottle down on the table, it’s a wonder that it didn’t shatter, as he gave Brian a dark glare, “It’s fucking over?!”

“I know it shouldn’t have started in the first place.”

“You’re damn right it shouldn’t have started!” Roman all but screamed when a thought suddenly came to mind, “Did you know about me?”

“What-no of course not. If I’d known I never would have-“

“You were in the FBI!”

Brian let out a sigh, “You know you sound just like him.”

“Brian.” Roman started in a warning tone and the blonde took a deep breath, “He was cleared by the higher ups and we worked well together I never had a reason to check up on who his parents were and I didn’t know you and Tasha used to be a thing until you told me, I stayed out of it because you told me to remember?”

Roman’s jaw visibly clenched along with his hands against the desk and it was silent for one agonizingly long moment as the other man just continued to glare until Brian eventually spoke.

“Look I won’t bullshit you cause what happened, happened and it’s not like I can take any of it back but I swear it wasn’t sleazy or anything like that. It’s not like I lured him into a truck with candy to take advantage of him. I cared about Leo and I still do, but it was just two years-“

“Exactly, two years.” Roman said and a slight croak reached his voice, “Two years I didn’t even know who he was.”

Brian frowned at the tears he could see collecting in his friend’s eyes, “Roman-“

“I don’t even know if I’m angry at you or me or Tasha, cause she kept him from me and you-… Eighteen years where his father didn’t know he even existed, you know him two years and somehow I have a feeling you know him better than I do. I wasn’t there when he learned to talk or his first day at school or when a fed twice his age tried to get in his pants!”

Brian instantly flushed, “It wasn’t like that!”

“It doesn’t matter what it was like.” Roman said sounding defeated as he gestured towards the blonde, “This-this just shows how fucked up all of this is. How the hell am I supposed to catch up?”

Brian fell silent as Roman slumped back into his seat, “Tasha won’t let him near me, he has a whole other life I never knew about, he works for the government, practically takes care of himself now that he’s a legal adult and now there’s you too… Exactly where do I fit in all this, Brian?”

Brian sighed as he sat back in his seat as well, Roman leaned back with his head on his back rest as he put his hands over his eyes, pushing the palms of his hands back into his eyes, “I feel like this is all pointless. Leo was fine without me before, why would he need me now?”

At first Brian didn’t know how to respond or even if he should respond given the situation and his exact part in it. Eventually the blonde sat back down on his seat before taking a deep breath.

“Where do you want to fit?”

Roman stared up at the ceiling, “I don’t know, I never even thought about having kids before Brian. Going to jail, racing and living the way we do,” Roman said as he gestured between him and the blonde, “Our lives aren’t exactly child friendly. The way we grew up, I hoped that I’d never have to worry about that but then I saw him on the news. I watched a bunch of the stories they did on him too, he was out there saving the world and playing by the rules. He turned out good, I just I wanted to figure out how something I made turned out so good. Now I don’t know what I want anymore.”

Brian nodded his head and swallowed hard before he spoke, “When you were walking Tasha out; Leo said that he wasn’t angry with you, he said that he wanted to get to know you. Maybe right now that’s all you need to do, get to know him and then… let him decide what he wants you to be.”

“Think so?” Roman asked as he looked up at his friend and Brian gave him a soft smile, “There really isn’t much more you can do cuz.”

Roman gave a snort as he reached put to grab his bottle again before taking a sip as he spoke, “I guess you’re right.”

Brian grinned as he took his own bottle as well, “And if all else fails take him to Tej’s to butter him up.”

“Let’s hope I won’t need to.” Roman rolled his eyes, “Hey Brian, I know I wasn’t there for him when he was growing up so I don’t really have the right to ask this but just do me one favor.”

“Name it.”

“Stay away from Leo.”

Brian paused when Roman looked him right in the eye as he spoke, “I love you man, you’re like family. But this thing you have going for Leo needs to end. In any other situation I wouldn’t get involved but you have Mia and Mia’s having your kid. I don’t want Leo getting tangled up in any baby mama drama down low shit, O.K?”

Somehow it was like the air was knocked right out of him. He knew that was coming, somewhere in the back of his head he knew that Roman wouldn’t be O.K with any of what was happening even if Brian insisted that it was over but that didn’t stop the blonde from feeling so caught off guard either. For a moment some tiny vicious spiteful part of him almost blurted out the fact that Dom was still seeing Leo and they slept together once, but he knew that that wouldn’t end well for anyone involved. Leo will tell Roman if and when he’s ready so he kept it to himself. Taking a deep breath the blonde nodded.

“I get it, I swear it’s over.”

Roman watched him for a moment with his eyes narrowing down in suspicion before he eventually just gave up and looked back towards the ceiling, “Good, cause I want Leo over for thanksgiving and I can’t carve a turkey knowing that you’re staring at him cause you’re still after his ass.”

Brian flushed all over again, “It wasn’t like that!”

“Sure it wasn’t.” Roman grumbled out in annoyance, “I ought to kick _your_ ass, you probably tried that whole staring while driving thing on him too.”

“I…” Brian trailed off and Roman’s head snapped up to stare at him, “Brian that was a joke… Brian, tell me you didn’t use the same plays you used on girls to get with my son.”

Brian didn’t answer instead he got ready run.

“Son of a-“ Roman’s bottle hit the floor as Brian rushed to the door only to get blocked off.

“I didn’t do anything he didn’t want me to and he was… cute ya know-”

“You’re road kill Blondie!”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yep
> 
> Please review.


End file.
